Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Journey 2: The Mysterious Island
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Journey 2: The Mysterious Island is an upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/New Line Cinema crossover to be created by Hiatt Grey. And ii is the sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family take a Journey to the Center of the Earth. Plot It has been four years since the events of the first movie. Seventeen-year-old Sean Anderson (Josh Hutcherson) is caught by the police after a brief chase on his dirtbike which ends with him driving into a swimming pool while trying to evade them. Minutes later, his stepfather Hank (Dwayne Johnson) arrives when a police officer (Stephen Caudill), who is friends with Hank tells him that Sean has illegally broken into a remote satellite research center, and that he has talked Mr. and Mrs. McGillicutty (the owners of the swimming pool) out of pressing charges. Hank takes Sean home where his mother Elizabeth (Kristin Davis) is not pleased with his actions and the fact that he and Hank don't get along well. Hank discovers that Sean trespassed in the satellite research center in order to boost the signal of a code Sean received from someone he suspects is Alexander Anderson, Sean's grandfather who had been missing for two years. Wanting to bond with his stepson, the next day Hank helps Sean decipher the code of Jules Verne characters which lead to three books: Treasure Island, Gulliver's Travels, and Verne's own Mysterious Island. Using the books' individual island maps, Hank suspects they are books about the same island and uses a back light in order to make them all one completed land mass with the coordinates to its location. Hank manages to convince Liz to let both of them go in search of the island, in the slight hope of proving Sean wrong, that there is no so-called mysterious island there. They arrive in Palau where they need transportation to travel to this dangerous part of the ocean. A Palauan helicoptertourism guide Gabato (Luis Guzman) and his daughter Kailani (Vanessa Hudgens), who Sean develops an immediate crush on, agree to fly them out to the island for $3,000, but the helicopter gets caught in a hurricane and they crash into the Pacific, waking up on the island. Moving into the island, they discover one of the laws of the Mysterious Island is that, traditionally small animals become large and large animals become small (inspired by Lilliput from Gulliver's Travels). The crew discover tiny elephants and giant butterflies, which are the first creatures they come across on the island. The group decides to explore further into the island. After leaving that part of the island they come across an egg clutch belonging to a Giant Frilled Lizard, they are then saved by Sean's grandfather Alexander (Michael Caine) who takes them to a large hut he'd built from the wreckage of the ship that brought him to the island, called the Blue-Eyed Lucy. He has a working radio, but due to the positioning of the communications satellite it will be two weeks before they could call for help. The next morning, Alexander leads the group to the lost city of Atlantis which is usually submerged in the ocean and he also calculates that the island sinks once every 70 years. However, Hank discovers the sea water appearing from the ground is the evidence that Alexander's calculations are wrong, and that the island will sink in a couple of days. Their only means of salvation seems to be the legendary Nautilus (Captain Nemo's submarine), hidden somewhere on the island. Kailani enters Nemo's crypt and finds his journal, which shows the whereabouts of the ship in a cave at Poseidon's Cliffs. They decide to go to that cave through the heart of the island. They mount giant bees in order to fly over a high ridge and make up time, but encounter large birds that try to devour the bees. After saving Kailani's life, Sean crashes and dislocates his ankle. Hank and Alexander patch up Sean's ankle the best way they can. Afterward, they have a bonding moment when Hank sings his rendition of "What a Wonderful World" to ease Sean's pain. The next morning, the water has risen greatly and Hank deduces that the island will sink in a matter of hours, not days. Gabato is missing, having gone toward the island's golden volcano (inspired by Treasure Island) in search of gold to give his daughter a better life. While Alexander and Kailani go after him, Sean and Hank head for Poseidon's Cliffs to look for the Nautilus. Alexander also finally calls Hank by his preferred name, as up to that point he only called him "Henry" and the family makes up. To deal with the rising water after finding the Nautilus' cave underwater, Sean and Hank create makeshift oxygen tanks and dive down fifty feet in order to obtain the Nautilus and are nearly killed by a giant electric eel. They are unable to power the ship however, because the vessel's batteries have run down due to being 140 years old. They engineer a way to power the submarine from the electric eel's electricity. Meanwhile, Kailani and Alexander find Gabato and convince him to escape with them instead of trying for the golden volcano. They head towards the shore as the island begins to suddenly and violently rip itself apart. The golden volcano starts to erupt violently, pouring lava all over the area. Highly flammable lava bombs are thrown from the golden volcano into the air and suddenly land on the sinking island's debris. Sean and Hank use a harpoon to get an electrical jump start from the electric eel swarming around them and they are able to power the machine, just in time to pick up the others who had fallen into the water. Gabato pilots the submarine out of harm's way while Hank and Sean fire torpedoes into the path of falling island debris. As they clear the dangers, Kailani finally kisses Sean for his bravery. Six months later, Kailani and Gabato are well off. Gabato is now running the most popular tourist attraction on Palau providing tours aboard the Nautilus and Kailani is attending college. Kailani goes to visit Sean on his birthday. While they are celebrating, Alexander shows up with a book for Sean's birthday present. Sean opens it to find Jules Verne's From the Earth to the Moon, Alexander's suggestion for a new adventure with the family, to which Liz protests. Hank replies "What could possibly go wrong? It's only the moon!" During the credits, the mini-elephants from the earlier scene are swimming underwater over Atlantis. Trivia *The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, The Crystal Prep Girls, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Sparkle, and Shimmer), Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, and Kitty Katswell guest star in this film. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series